wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Faolanmacduncan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frost Wolf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lachlana (Talk) 18:32, November 29, 2011 Hi! Hello, Faolanmacduncan! Welcome to the Wiki! Also, is it okay if I just call you "Faolan"? Oh, I'm the adopter and Admin of the Wiki, Lachlana. I hope you can stay with us, because most who come around here just make an edit and leave. I also hope your a huge fan of Wolves of the Beyond. Please fell free to contact me on my Talk Page if you need help with anything, or you contact the other Admins, Fyrus, Caitbob and Honey. Thanks! Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan Hi Faolan! Sorry I broke our chat, my computer turned off for no reason and when I turned it back on the chat wouldn't work. It was nice to meet you! 9:45 December 2, 2011 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Your Edits Depend on Your Future! Just telling ya... Hi, Faolan! Just telling you, to become a rollback (someone who can undo edits, and if ya wanna be a rollback), the first level in becoming a "Main Peep", you need 50 edits in 7 days (one week). As of now you have 2 edits (adding photos to Edme and Twist). This is because you're only posting comments and editing your User page. That doesn't really count I'm letting you start on Dec. 2 to make some progress in real editing. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean or anything, it's great we have a new user who stays with us. (Should I have told you before?) ;) Lachlana 19:32, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Chat Hi, Faolan! Wanna come Chat with me? :) Also, there are no dibs. Lachlana 18:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Sorry if I'm not answering you. The Chat still don't work >.<. I'll get it fixed soon though. Lachlana 18:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana I keep getting disconnected :( Btw can u see my words, cuz I can't :((( I'm sorry. I can't go on, and Chat isn't working (look above). AND MA FEATHER FELL OFF MY FAVORITE NECKLACE BECAUSE I LEFT THEM IN MA PANTS AND PANTS GOT WASHED (that was so random :D) :'( Lachlana 18:23, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Re:frost wolf What does it mean? And what's the website? Lachlana 23:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Just saying hi! Hope your having a good weekend so far! Just saying hi! Hope your having a good weekend so far!Acciala 01:51, December 18, 2011 (UTC) You still here? Faolan, are you OK. 'Cause either you got in abig problem or you abandoned the wiki. Please come back! Caitbob Wilkinson 18:31, Januaray 7, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Hi, Faolan! Hey! Glad your back. Long time no see. :) And Caitbob, no I haven't seen her lately, but she's still here. And please use a siggie V ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 20:41, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Maps The maps are custom maps in Feralheart (< link to site), and They were made cause me and a friend started a Wolves of the Beyond RP. then I went and fixed, and remodoled the map and decided to make the old ones public. besides. They were still good maps. the private ones have more detail though, and an extra add on map, The Pit. Reuploading the private one now. LOL. I might put up some screenshots of the maps later to show them. WarriorCatz6 22:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Since we're both on, wanna chat? ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 23:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Ask away... Ask away... Ask away. I'm all ears... Ask away... Ask away. I'm all ears... SilverFengo 01:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I guess you're busy with the wiki. I'm also busy with my own ends as well. We'll chat some other time. SilverFengo 02:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ... No I didn't. I never saw it till 5 seconds ago! I'm plainly trying to prove that I was right. (and not trying to break necks about it) WarriorCatz6 16:29, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I'll try to edit the image. This may take a minute. Great minds think alike thought, right? lawl. Sorry. I got kinda carried away... WarriorCatz6 16:33, March 20, 2012 (UTC) sure. The wolf is the same colour as the book... not going to be easy.... WarriorCatz6 16:44, March 20, 2012 (UTC) hi. how do u get a pic on my avatar?Faolan MacDuncan 18 21:33, March 20, 2012 (UTC)Faolan MacDuncan 18